


About Love

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [12]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Второй срок пребывания Фредерики Гринхилл-Ян на посту президента Баалатской автономии подходит к концу. Что дальше?





	About Love

_Март-сентябрь 14 года НР_

— Ваше превосходительство! — голос секретаря из комма отвлек флот-адмирала Мюллера от десятого перечитывания годового доклада.  
— Да?  
— Техники говорят, на Баалате ожидается мощная вспышка. Вся корреспонденция на Феззан должна быть отправлена до шести вечера, иначе будет задержка более, чем на сутки.  
— Хорошо. Зайдите в четыре, документы будут готовы.  
— Слушаюсь.

Мельком глянув на часы — времени было более, чем достаточно, — флот-адмирал вернулся к многострадальному заключению. Никаких правок вносить не требовалось, но итоговые цифры заставляли восхищенно качать головой. Не знал бы сам, что за ними стоит, не поверил бы. Конечно, до мира и всеобщего процветания было еще далеко, но это смотря с чем сравнивать. Если вспомнить, что тут было, когда он заступил на свой пост, или сразу после войны, или даже в самом Союзе в последние годы… Им было, чем гордиться.

Конверсию можно было считать завершенной, и теперь военный комплекс занимал вполне приемлемое по мирному времени место. Большую часть астероидных баз законсервировали, максимально затруднив доступ возможным бунтовщикам и преступникам, из заводов оставили три, остальные перепрофилировали. Не все были успешными и доходными, но хоть люди на улице не остались. Экономика выправлялась, социальная ситуация тоже — не то чтобы все были довольны и счастливы, но по крайней мере больших пожаров за последний год не было.

Мюллер усмехнулся сам себе.  
— Слова-то какие, флот-адмирал, — экономика, социальная ситуация…

Хорошо хоть на Урваши и в Шаттенбурге регулярно проводились учения и хотя бы раз в году на них удавалось выкроить время, а то совсем бы забыл слова вроде «защитная формация», «огневая мощность» и «веретено»...

Полномочный представитель еще раз пробежал глазами итоговые цифры. Да, картина получалось почти что радужная, даже старт президентской кампании в Баалатской автономии ее не портил. Вот странно — в этот раз точно было понятно, что власть в автономии так или иначе сменится, а напряжения было в разы меньше, чем пять лет назад. Так, хватит. Флот-адмирал взял стилус и подписал доклад, сохранил и отодвинул компакт в сторону. Всё бы хорошо, но был еще один документ, который следовало бы отправить сегодня — документ, который тоже всё никак не мог дождаться подписи.

…Еще прошлой весной, во время совещаний, завершающих турне Её Величества по Новым Землям, кайзерин предлагала Мюллеру сменить поле деятельности. «Вы прекрасно справляетесь со своей работой, флот-адмирал, но я боюсь, что теперь вам здесь станет скучно. Между тем, в Империи много мест, где ваши таланты весьма пригодятся». Тогда он отказался — да, турне прошло без сучка без задоринки, но он-то прекрасно знал, где еще тлеет, сколько проектов еще в критической стадии, сколько всего он не может просто так бросить — даже на самого надежного преемника. Но за прошедший год то ли ситуация действительно изменилась, то ли его взгляд на нее — так или иначе, Мюллеру стало казаться, что кайзерин была права. Того и гляди, его должность здесь превратится в синекуру. Если грамотно разделить обязанности, его нынешние подчиненные прекрасно справятся и без него; а в Империи и правда было достаточно интересной работы в других местах. К тому же…

Мюллер встал из-за стола, оставив открытым прошение о переводе, и направился к окну.  
Нет, он не лукавил тогда перед кайзерин, но была, была еще одна причина, по которой он не хотел — тогда — покидать Хайнессен. И, честно говоря, сейчас тоже не хотел. Остановившись у окна, флот-адмирал посмотрел на улицу, в сторону президентского дворца, которого, конечно, не было видно за другими высотками.

Фредерика… За минувшие годы они стали почти друзьями, часто встречались в неформальной обстановке, иногда даже — по неформальным поводам (раза три-четыре в год, как правило, в доме у Минцев). И, возможно, не было так уж самонадеянно с его стороны полагать, что они оба получали удовольствие от этих встреч. Но все равно в первую (да и во вторую, и в третью) очередь их объединяла работа. А теперь… Журналисты пока вовсю гадали, но те, кому полагалось, уже знали наверняка — после выборов, независимо от их результата, нынешний президент автономии уйдет из политики. А когда Фредерика Гринхилл-Ян станет частным лицом, какие поводы для встреч и темы для бесед он будет находить, даже если останется на Хайнессене? Да и захочет ли она его видеть, а даже если захочет — много ли надо ее старым недоброжелателям, чтобы устроить грандиозный скандал вроде того, что сотрясал пару лет назад местный университет?

Мюллер набрал воздуха в грудь и на одном дыхании быстрыми шагами вернулся к столу и резким движением поставил еще одну подпись. Выдохнул и закончил подготовку к отправке.

Может быть, когда Фредерика Гринхилл-Ян станет частным лицом, а он будет улетать с Хайнессена, может быть, тогда он сумеет сказать все то, о чем так старался не думать во время официальных встреч.

  
***  
Сорокапятилетие со дня рождения адмирала Яна в столице Баалатской автономии праздновали с размахом. Едва ли не с большим, чем на Феззане — годовщину коронации кайзера Райнхарда и основания династии Лоэнграммов. Координатором и организатором торжеств (а они шли целую неделю) выступало сравнительно недавно созданное Историческое общество, официальные власти не имели к этому никакого отношения. И, насколько Мюллер мог судить, ни госпожа президент, ни Юлиан Минц особого удовольствия от происходящего не испытывали, хотя добросовестно появлялись на соответствующих мероприятиях. Представитель Империи (его уход с этой должности был отложен до «после выборов» и пока особо не афишировался) тоже был приглашен на некоторые из них, и, надо признать, вполне понимал реакцию бывших изерлонцев. Если в книгах Минца и Аттенборо Ян Вэньли представал живым человеком, пусть и весьма неординарным, то происходящее сейчас имело весьма мало общего с жизнью.

Прием, завершающий торжества, проходил в Музее науки и техники, и атмосферу на нем нельзя было назвать ни естественной, ни непринужденной. Неудивительно, что Фредерика, да и часть других гостей, исчезли с него сразу после окончания официальной части; Мюллер был бы рад последовать их примеру, но сначала его поймал для разговора один из кандидатов в президенты, потом нужно было обязательно поговорить со вторым, дабы лишний раз подчеркнуть нейтралитет Империи в этом вопросе…. Наконец, все условности были соблюдены, все дипломатические реверансы сделаны, и можно было уйти. Вернее, можно было бы, но тут охрана доложила, что у служебного входа дежурят журналисты. Общаться еще и с ними у Мюллера не было никакого желания, поэтому он приказал Рейнбаху придумать что-нибудь, а сам пока поднялся в верхнюю галерею Музея.  
  
Наверху была большая выставка моделей боевых кораблей Альянса, от ледяных судов Але Хайнессена до участвовавших в финальной битве за Изерлон, флот-адмирал и так был не против посмотреть ее напоследок, даже если бы не пришлось ни от кого прятаться. Да и впечатление от этого несчастного приема, может, получится перебить.

В галерее, как он и надеялся, было пусто, однако вскоре Мюллер услышал странный и несколько неуместный звук, похожий на прерывистое дыхание или что-то в этом роде. Флот-адмирал ускорил шаги и вскоре увидел — в боковой комнате, возле одного древнего истребителя, стояла женщина и пыталась сдержать рыдания, судорожно сглатывая и сжимая кулаки. Подошел ближе — и, узнав Фредерику, не сразу поверил своим глазам. Он только однажды до этого видел ее в слезах — когда вскоре после прошлых выборов выползли на свет остатки патриотов-рыцарей и подорвали президентский дворец, погибли люди…. Тогда было понятно, но сейчас? Здесь? В одно мгновение адмирал оказался рядом с ней.  
— Что-то случилось, госпожа президент? — Один, как же нелепо звучит обращение! — Позвать кого-нибудь?  
Она замотала головой, и Мюллер замер, понимая, что, наверное, должен уйти, но не в силах оставить ее.  
— Я… так больше не могу, — вдруг заговорила она, прерываясь на всхлипывания. — Я так больше не могу. Я знаю, мы сами это начали, но… То, что они из него делают, то, что они делают из меня… Я больше не могу здесь, я больше не могу быть надгробием для святого Яна!  
И тут президент Баалатской автономии уткнулась ему в плечо и разревелась, как обыкновенная женщина, уставшая от всего того, что взяла на себя. Мюллер осторожно обнял ее, оглушенный стуком собственного сердца. Все что угодно, только бы у нее не было больше причин плакать. Все, что угодно, только бы никто никогда больше не смог причинить ей боль!  
— Все будет хорошо, госпожа… Фредерика, все будет хорошо, одно ваше слово, я увезу вас отсюда куда скажете, на Феззан, на Один, в другую Галактику, где вас никто не найдет и не тронет…  
Постепенно всхлипывания стихли, Фредерика подняла голову, встретила его взгляд… И тут флот-адмирал Нейхардт Мюллер совершил свой самый рискованный поступок, перед которым меркли все его боевые сражения, — он наклонился и поцеловал ее. Спустя мгновение или вечность поцелуй (поцелуй, на который она ответила!) кончился, и он снова смотрел в ее глаза, блестевшие от слез.  
— Вы очень хороший человек, Нейхардт. — Великий Один, она назвала его по имени! — Вы заслуживаете того, чтобы быть первым и единственным в чьем-то сердце.  
— Возможно. Но, к сожалению, мало кто из нас получает то, что заслуживает, — он на мгновение запнулся, но все, что столько лет копилось у него на сердце, выплеснулось в одной короткой фразе. — Я люблю Вас, Фредерика, я сделаю все, что вы скажете, я...  
Тут она снова уткнулась ему в плечо, и он крепче прижал ее к себе, не решаясь больше сказать ни слова.

Когда-то давно Мюллер где-то прочел, что надежда может принести больше боли, чем ее отсутствие. За те дни, что прошли после их разговора, он в полной мере понял правдивость этих слов. А уж официальное совещание в департаменте образования, на котором они оба должны были присутствовать, и провели полдня в трех шагах друг от друга, стало для него настоящей пыткой. Но вечером наконец зазвонил комм — по тому самому защищенному каналу связи…

…Они по-прежнему были очень заняты оба, и должны были быть предельно осторожными. Мюллер уже прекрасно знал, что некоторые «демократические» журналисты дадут сто очков вперед самым отъявленным дворцовым сплетникам старого Рейха, и он бы скорее умер, чем дал им бросить хоть малейшую тень на Фредерику. И все же сейчас он иногда мог держать ее за руку — не так давно это было пределом его мечтаний. Да, теперь ему хотелось большего, но он знал, что не позволит себе торопить ее. И даже если ему придется ждать еще годы до следующего шага — он дождется.

Впрочем, им не так уж долго оставалось прятаться и разрываться между делами. Два месяца до выборов, потом еще столько же или чуть меньше пока Фредерика передаст дела своему преемнику, а он — своему… К счастью, оба кандидата на пост президента Баалатской автономии и правда были людьми вполне достойными должности, за которую боролись, и, хотя Фредерика официально поддерживала только одного из них, победа второго не стала бы трагедией и не означала бы разрушение всего того, что удалось достичь. И в тех, кому он сам передавал дела, Мюллер тоже был в кои-то веки полностью уверен.

 

***  
Выборы прошли более-менее спокойно — насколько выборы в демократической автономии Нойе-Рейха вообще могли пройти спокойно. Или это он просто привык?. Официальное объявление итогов было назначено на 14 июня, после чего флот-адмирал Мюллер должен был отбыть на Феззан с докладом и за новым назначением. Мюллер знал, что было несколько постов, на которых кайзерин и кабинет министров хотели бы его видеть, хотя в свете нынешнего положения дел он вполне допускал мысль, что ему придется уйти в отставку. Впрочем, он был к этому готов.

Незадолго до отлета он получил приглашение от Юлиана Минца на обед в неформальной обстановке. Толком они давно не виделись, кроме официальных поводов — все из-за той же предвыборной занятости — хотя флот-адмирал вынужден был признаться себе, что избегал советника. Так или иначе, Минц был полноправным членом семьи Ян, и Мюллер в сложившейся ситуации чувствовал себя неловко, тем более, насколько он знал, перемена в их отношениях с Фредерикой все еще оставалась тайной. Однако разговор между ними тек как всегда, легко и непринужденно касаясь множества тем. И только под конец, когда они уже встали и собирались прощаться, Юлиан вдруг посерьезнел.  
— У меня к вам одна просьба, флот-адмирал Мюллер.  
— Да?  
— Конечно, у нас сейчас нет войны, но все же — постарайтесь не погибнуть… раньше. Второй раз она этого не переживет.  
Мюллер не сразу понял, что именно он услышал, а когда понял — сглотнул судорожно, в очередной раз пораженный воспитанником Яна Вэньли. Потом сумел улыбнуться.  
— Когда-то меня назвали бессмертным, герр Минц. Будем надеяться, я еще не растерял свою удачу.

 

  
***  
Все, финишная прямая. Еще месяц, и она свободна — груз, который лежал на ее плечах последние двенадцать лет, наконец будет снят. Вот только сможет ли она стоять без этого груза? Фредерика улыбнулась, напоминая себе, что она теперь не одна, что ей есть на кого опереться в схватке с будущим. Нет, конечно, друзья и соратники по Изерлону никогда не оставляли ее, но у них у всех уже давно были свои семьи, а сколько можно греться у чужого очага и прислоняться к чужому счастью?

Придя домой после той встречи в Музее, Фредерика долго не могла найти себе места, разрываясь между тем, что чувствовала, и тем, что, по своим представлениям, должна бы чувствовать. Не выдержав, она отправилась в гости к Кассельнам, благо было рядом, и Ортанс, святая женщина, не задавая лишних вопросов, тут же отправила мужа спать, а они вдвоем заперлись на кухне и просидели чуть ли не до утра. И, как всегда, спокойная житейская мудрость старшей подруги была просто бальзамом. «Выкинь все эти глупости из головы, — сказала тогда Ортанс. — Ты выполнила свой долг, и если кто и заслужил в жизни еще кусочек счастья, так это ты. И никто в здравом уме тебя не осудит, ни мертвые, ни живые. А на нездравых и внимания обращать не стоит».  
И все же Фредерика еще несколько дней не могла решиться, то ли позвонить, то ли разнести в черную дыру тот самый канал связи. А потом было то дурацкое совещание в одном из департаментов, и она на миг встретилась глазами с Нейхардтом, и поняла, по-настоящему поняла, что он был искренен тогда, он и в самом деле ее любит, и кто знает, сколько лет…

Фредерика ничего никому не говорила, кроме Ортанс, хотя была почти уверена, что чета Минц в курсе. Более того, оглядываясь назад и вспоминая все эти неофициальные обеды и многое другое, Фредерика начала подозревать, что Катерозе и Юлиан поняли, что происходит, намного раньше ее самой, и даже, можно сказать, по мере сил способствовали развитию событий. Что ж, значит, предстоящий разговор будет не таким тяжелым, как она опасалась поначалу.  
В любом случае, их планы на будущее пока были весьма туманны, кроме разве что отлета с Хайнессена. Все зависело от того, с чем Нейхардт вернется с Феззана. Усилием воли Фредерика подавила вспышку тревоги внутри — императрица Хильдегарде не была склонна кушать своих подданных, особенно таких, как флот-адмирал Мюллер, поэтому все будет хорошо. Все должно быть хорошо.

 

 

***  
Ее императорское величество Хильдегарде закрыла отчет о ситуации в Терранском секторе, привезенный Фернером, и откинулась на спинку стула, размышляя. И из отчета, составленного временным губернатором системы адмиралом Дройзеном, и из комментариев самого Фернера следовал ясный вывод — бывший подчиненный Миттермайера с задачей не справится. Нет, он навел там порядок после мятежа, но от его порядка до нормальной процветающей провинции было как до Изерлона пешком.

...Как ни тяжело было это признавать, но мятеж, вспыхнувший на Канопусе два года назад, оказался для Новой Империи полной неожиданностью. И его размах, и, главное, его лозунги. Зря они думали, что до конца раздавили терраистскую заразу в ту грозовую ночь на Феззане. Нет, с фанатиками и главными интриганами действительно было покончено, но остались сочувствующие. И родственники тех, кто погиб в результате рейдов Кесслера на Одине, экспедиции Валена на Землю, многочисленных покушений… Родственники, которые винили во всем не духовенство Культа, державшее свою паству на наркотиках, но тех, кто его уничтожил. И нашлась пара хитроумных мерзавцев, которые сумели собрать недовольных и использовать их в своих интересах. Весь сектор запылал, прежде чем на Одине опомнились, а тогда им уже пришлось просить помощи у основного Рейхсфлота. Что ж, флот-адмирал Биттенфельд был рад поразмяться, а у мятежников, к счастью, не было лидеров масштаба Ройенталя. В космосе битва закончилась довольно быстро, и адмирал Дройзен остался разбираться на планетах. А теперь надо было уже не разбираться, а поднимать провинцию, тем более, что ситуация в Терранском секторе влияла и на соседние, и в целом тормозила намеченные преобразования в Рейхе. Кого же туда отправить? Конечно, экономисты из министерства уже составили план, и план этот был весьма толков, но кто сумеет претворить его в жизнь?

Хильда закрыла глаза, перебирая имена. Ну конечно! Со стороны, правда, это решение может показаться стрельбой из Торхаммера по воробьям, но Мюллер сможет добиться заметных результатов за пару лет, а не за дюжину, и потом, он поймет, насколько это важно. С другой стороны, было еще как минимум две должности, на которых его способности и опыт очень бы пригодились… Кайзерин сверилась с электронным ежедневником — да, она правильно помнила, аудиенция Полномочного представителя, последняя его аудиенция в этом качестве, была назначена на ближайший понедельник. Что ж, посмотрим, что сам флот-адмирал думает по этому поводу.

  
Аудиенция началась, как всегда, с обсуждения дел Баалатской автономии и остальных Новых земель. Никаких неожиданностей там не было, так что с этой темой они закончили быстро. Неожиданности начались, когда кайзерин собралась перейти к обсуждению вариантов будущего назначения флот-адмирала.  
— Ваше величество, — вдруг вытянулся, как на плацу. — Появились новые обстоятельства, о которых я считаю своим долгом вам сообщить. Возможно, в связи с ними наиболее целесообразным будет решение о моей отставке.  
Вот как. Хоть на колено не упал, и то хорошо. Хотя кто знает, не сиди она за столом, может, и упал бы. И что это за обстоятельства такие, чтобы из-за них сразу в отставку? Причем не с какого-то конкретного поста, а вообще, и такого человека, как Мюллер?  
— Говорите, флот-адмирал, я слушаю, — подчеркнуто нейтральным тоном. Вот расскажет в чем дело, тогда и будет видно, как реагировать.

Рассказал, и императрица еле удержалась, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос и не спросить, все ли военные полагают любовь несовместимой с эффективной работой. «А ведь подобрался, как перед боем, неужели он действительно думает, что я могу быть всерьез недовольна?» Что это, отголоски той древней истории с Ройенталем, или наоборот, последствия долгого общения с демократами и их «свободной прессой»? Конечно, скандал мог бы быть нешуточный, но ведь его не будет. Президент, в отличие от вдовствующей императрицы, звание не пожизненное, тут у демократического строя есть свои преимущества… Хотя ей грех жаловаться. Что ж, теперь они с миссис Ян опять будут на равных, а то в последнюю встречу на Хайнессене Хильде было несколько неловко. Интересно, а сколько лет адмирал Мюллер молчал и как решился? Впрочем, это не ее дело, ее дело — развеять дурацкие опасения.  
— Благодарю вас за откровенность, флот-адмирал, но я не вижу причин, по которым Империя должна лишаться ваших талантов. Это скорее Баалатской автономии не повезло…  
И тут императрицу осенило. Фредерика Гринхилл-Ян, человек, поднявший Хайнессен из руин и сделавший из этого атомного реактора процветающую планету… Да при ситуации на Канопусе она просто сокровище! Даже если ее участие ограничится тем, что она будет выслушивать мужа по вечерам и поддакивать в нужных местах.  
— Напротив, господин Мюллер, есть дело, с которым, я полагаю, только вы сумеете справиться надлежащим образом, — Хильда взяла со стола папку с информацией о системе, протянула собеседнику. — Подумайте об этом.  
Взял документы, поклонился, поблагодарил, как положено по этикету, и, получив подтверждение, что аудиенция окончена, вышел. Нужно будет назначить следующую, где-нибудь дня через три-четыре, как график позволит. «А хорошо бы они все-таки организовали что-нибудь официальное», — невпопад подумалось Хильде. Тогда был бы законный повод их поздравить и сказать, как она рада за них обоих…

 

***  
Флот-адмирал Мюллер неторопливо шел по одной из оживленных феззанских улиц, улыбаясь всему вокруг. На душе было невероятно легко.

…Он позвонил Фредерике на следующий день после аудиенции у кайзерин. Никаких личных дел, что вы, все строго официально — должен же он успокоить Баалатскую автономию, что Империя признаёт результаты выборов? Должен. А дальше это просто элементарная вежливость со стороны госпожи президента, поинтересоваться новым назначением Полномочного представителя. Вежливость и предусмотрительность, надо же знать, где и чем теперь будет заниматься дружественный демократии флот-адмирал. И ее ответ на известие о Канопусе тоже был вежливым и официальным, но в переводе на человеческий означал: «я буду рада поехать с тобой». Потому-то он и шел сейчас, будто на крыльях летел, и машину с полдороги услал вперед, чтобы ждала на месте. Совсем без машины было не обойтись — не мог же он придти к Миттермайерам без подарков для детей. Впрочем, забрать подарки из машины он не успел — Анни, игравшая в саду около дома, заметила его на подходе.

— Дядя Нейхардт, дядя Нейхардт! — вскочила, бросив игрушки, побежала навстречу. Мюллер с готовностью подхватил девочку на руки, прокрутил пару раз и поставил на землю. Она, не отпуская, тут же потащила его к дому. Ну хоть Анни еще звала его «дядя Нейхардт», а то Феликс, разбойник, уже два года отдает честь и говорит «ваше превосходительство», страшно гордый своим статусом курсанта. Мюллер усмехнулся, вспоминая, как впервые услышал это обращение от мальчишки, в стенах самой академии — фон Бюро тогда уговорил его задержаться на Феззане подольше и прочитать несколько лекций по оборонной тактике. Курсантов в главный лекционный зал набилось много — все, от первокурсников до выпускников, жаждали посмотреть на очередную «живую легенду», — но не заметить мальчика даже в такой толпе было невозможно. И пусть они с Миттермайером-старшим уже говорили об этом, и Мюллер знал, чего ожидать, все же первым впечатлением от Феликса в военной форме был легкий шок. Хорошо хоть флот-адмирал за последние годы научился неплохо владеть собой, и вроде бы никто ничего не заметил. Бедный Феликс, от него же половина инструкторов шарахаться будет, еще до переклички, и потом, какая ответственность… Впрочем, принцу Алеку не легче, тоже ведь живой портрет своего отца, разве что характер уже заметно что совсем другой, ну так по мирному времени оно, может, и к лучшему. Ничего, мальчики, похоже, рассудительны не по годам, справятся. Да и Анни, смотри-ка, как вытянулась уже, входную дверь открывает, не вставая на цыпочки… Да, быстро растут чужие дети.

— Мама, папа! — закричала Анни, вбегая внутрь. — Дядя Нейхардт приехал!  
«А хорошо, что тут не надо контролировать выражение лица», — подумал Мюллер, переступая порог. Конечно, Миттермайер сразу поймет, что что-то сильно изменилось с его последнего приезда, и, наверное, даже догадается, что именно, хотя они много лет не поднимали эту тему в разговорах. А не он, так Эва, говорят, у женщин на такие вещи глаз наметанный… Но Мюллер и не собирался ничего скрывать. Если и был в Галактике дом, где можно было просто все рассказать, поделиться радостью и быть понятым, так это здесь.

 

***  
Юлиан вернулся в город уже глубоко вечером, поэтому направился сразу в жилую часть президентского дворца. Кивнул охранникам на входе и поднялся на этаж, в кабинет, уверенный, что Фредерика еще там.  
Это и правда было так: она сидела в кресле и читала распечатку газеты, судя по цвету заголовков — феззанских «Ежедневных Новостей».  
— Можно?  
— Да, проходи, я сейчас.  
Когда Юлиан подошел и сел в кресло напротив, Фредерика как раз дочитала и отложила листок.  
— Какие новости?  
Фредерика пожала плечами.  
— Феззан признал результаты выборов.  
Юлиан поднял бровь — они оба прекрасно понимали, что он спрашивал не об этом.

… Фредерика была у них в гостях через день после отлета Мюллера, и волновалась так, что даже Лин заметила. Юлиан все пытался понять, как бы поделикатнее поднять тему, но, к счастью, Карин не стала его ждать и, едва малышка убежала гулять после обеда, со свойственной ей прямотой выпалила: «Не переживайте, куда бы его не назначили, разберемся». Последующий разговор нельзя было назвать легким, но зато теперь между ними не было недомолвок. По крайней мере, Юлиан на это надеялся.  
— Ему предложили должность губернатора сектора Терра, — наконец продолжила Фредерика. — Со столицей на Канопусе.  
— Надолго?  
— Года на три-четыре, пока ситуация там не стабилизируется.  
— Не то, что я ожидал, но вполне разумно. Мятеж отодвинул созыв Галактического парламента, и, пока Терранский сектор лихорадит, указ точно подписан не будет.  
Фредерика наконец подняла на него глаза, и взгляд ее был жестким.  
— Предлагаешь мне оправдания, Юлиан?  
— А они вам нужны?  
— Нет, — в голосе была сталь и решительность. — Я еду с ним.  
«Ну и хвала небесам!» — подумал Юлиан, а вслух, улыбаясь, ответил:  
— Вот и хорошо.  
Фредерика улыбнулась в ответ и, кажется, наконец расслабилась.  
— Мы по-прежнему держим всё в секрете? — спросил он после небольшой паузы.  
— Да. Никого, кроме нас, это не касается. А их, — жест в сторону других газет, лежащих на столе, — тем более.  
— Абсолютно. Я вызову Багдаша, мы все обдумаем. Ни одна пронырливая зараза ничего не заподозрит.

  
***  
— Непохоже на тебя — опаздывать к обеду, — Вольфганг Миттермайер встал из-за стола и с радостной улыбкой пожал руку гостю. — Но твой адъютант предупредил, что ждать тебя не нужно, так что мы уже перешли к десерту.  
— Я не слишком голоден, — улыбаясь, ответил Мюллер. — Десерта будет вполне достаточно, тем более что твоя жена готовит все лучше и лучше.  
— Осторожнее с комплиментами, дружище, как бы тебе не пришлось на этот раз съесть весь торт,— рассмеялся Миттермайер, усаживая гостя за стол. Минуту спустя в столовую вошла Эва с чашками и тарелками для упомянутого торта, уже стоящего на столе.  
— О, здравствуйте, флот-адмирал Мюллер, — сказала она. — Анни несет вашу чашку сама, мне она не доверила. И, кажется, ваш адъютант что-то оставил на нашем крыльце.  
— Да, я опять привез демократическую экзотику для детей, — начал было Мюллер, но его перебила вбежавшая в комнату Анни, в одной ее руке жалобно  
дребезжала чашка, чудом державшаяся на блюдце, в другой девочка сжимала что-то совершенно невообразимой расцветки и непонятной формы, яркое и трепещущее.  
— Спасибо, дядя Нейхардт! — девочка плюхнула перед ним чашку, чмокнула в щеку и унеслась вслед за матерью, которая пошла на кухню за чайником и кофейником. — Мама, посмотри!  
Мужчины переглянулись и расхохотались.  
— Как просто доставить радость ребенку, да? — отсмеявшись, сказал Мюллер.  
— О да, — отозвался Миттермайер, — Феликс уже научился не прыгать до потолка, получая твои подарки, а вот Анни до этого еще расти и расти... Впрочем, посмотрим, что будет, когда он вернется от Алека, они там к последним экзаменам готовятся... — Они помолчали несколько секунд, после чего Вольфганг спросил: — Кстати, Мюллер, как твоя аудиенция? По лицу вижу, что удачно, но меня интересуют подробности.  
— Меня назначили на Канопус, — выпалил Мюллер, стараясь выиграть время для того, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
— Не самый интересный вариант из тех, что тебе должны были предложить, хотя... — Миттермайер пригляделся к гостю и внезапно сдвинул брови: — Я правильно понял, что ты улетаешь на планету, максимально удаленную от Хайнессена?  
— Правильно, — серьезно ответил Мюллер, и, стремясь поскорее развеять недоумение друга, сказал прямо: — Она едет со мной.  
— Вот это новость! — Ураганный Волк ошарашено помотал головой и просиял: — Поздравляю!  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Мюллер, — только пока это тайна.

Миттермайер понимающе кивнул. В этот момент в столовую вбежала Анни с сахарницей в руках, за ней вошла Эва с подносом. Разговор прервался, и гость и хозяева воздали должное малиновому торту. За десертом Мюллер развлекал общество рассказами о недавних демократических выборах — в этот раз он мог беспристрастно комментировать кандидатов и их предвыборные лозунги, пересказывать про них любые анекдоты, которые сочиняли острые на язык приятели с Хайнессена. Анни быстро наскучили взрослые разговоры, поэтому, проглотив свою порцию с добавкой, она убежала разбираться с новыми игрушками. Эва собрала посуду со стола и, внимательно оглядев мужа и гостя, вышла из столовой. Флот-адмиралы снова остались вдвоем, им обоим хотелось продолжить прерванный разговор, но ни один не знал, с чего начать. Наконец, Миттермайер задал один из мучавших его вопросов:  
— А что сказала Ее Величество?  
— Да собственно ничего, кроме того, что выдала мне это назначение, — ответил Мюллер. — Хотя я все рассказал и даже думал, что мне разрешат уйти в отставку.  
— Глупости какие! — не сдержавшись, воскликнул Ураганный. — Если ты уйдешь в отставку, кто же останется? Тем более с твоим опытом работы...  
— Опыт, что и говорить, разнообразный. В общем, я скоро опять улетаю, — произнес Мюллер, не в силах скрыть улыбку.  
— Я так рад за тебя, — улыбнулся в ответ Миттермайер. Открылась дверь, и вошла Эва с бутылкой шампанского и бокалами.  
— Похоже, нам есть, что отметить? — сказала она.

  
***  
Их отлет с Хайнессена больше всего походил на секретную спецоперацию, да по сути ей и являлся. Все было спланировано под руководством генерала Багдаша и при деятельном участии всей старой изерлонской гвардии, рассчитано и выверено по минутам. Сначала «Парсифаль» торжественно отбыл из Хайнессенского космопорта, под музыку и объективы телекамер, и полетел на Феззан кружным путем, с остановкой и церемониями едва ли не на каждой планете, входившей в сферу полномочий теперь уже бывшего Представителя. Тем временем миссис Гринхилл-Ян объявила, что не хочет мешать молодым политикам и собирается немного пожить на Лэйкшоре в системе Маровиа — тихой планете со множеством озер, куда во времена Союза многие ездили отдыхать от городских джунглей Хайнессена, да и сейчас тоже, хотя Лэйкшор формально в автономию не входил. Еще несколько шагов, чтобы отвлечь и успокоить самых ретивых журналистов, пока флот-адмирал уже на Феззане официально принимал новую должность — и в конце концов, на полпути между Феззаном и выходом из коридора в Старые земли, небольшой торговый корабль «Непокорный» доставил Фредерику на «Парсифаль». Самому Мюллеру в голову бы не пришло обращаться с этим к феззанцам, но если Минц считал, что этому Борису Коневу можно доверять, значит, и правда можно. А команда флагмана никому лишнего слова не скажет.

— Одно хорошо, — как-то вечером заметил адъютант флот-адмирала Мюллера навигатору «Парсифаля» за бокалом виски, — что до системы Канопуса лететь долго.  
— Что ж тут хорошего? — не понял тот.  
— Балда ты. Там на месте наверняка хаос и дел невпроворот, а должен же быть у командира медовый месяц?

**Author's Note:**

> Намеки на личную жизнь императрицы Хильдегарде относятся к соответствующим сценам в тексте [«Свидание на Нектисе»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800172) авторства Annetcat. Фанон используется в серии с ведома и разрешения автора.


End file.
